


Keep Breathing

by belabee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belabee/pseuds/belabee
Summary: just a short little ditty that came to me while listening to Thomas' cover of Breathin'
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955875
Kudos: 12





	Keep Breathing

Virgil was reeling tonight. 

Nothing in particular was happening. But his mind was racing. It felt like the world was spinning - no matter what he did. He kept thinking about all the things that _could_ be happening right now. 

**Breathe.**

Virgil couldn't help but listen to the voice. It steadied him, calmed him.

**In. Now out. In. Out. In. Out.**

Virgil looked up. Logan was sitting there watching him. And everytime it started getting intense again he'd say, **Breathe in. Now out. In. Out. In. And out.**

****Virgil kept his gaze, and followed his instructions. And slowly the world stopped spinning. The sounds stopped being so intense. The lights stopped being so bright. His body stopped shivering like he'd been in the tundra for hours. Things started to feel more manageable.

Virgil startled when Patton came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Patton's hand rested lightly on Virgil's chest, rising and falling in time to Logan's instructions. 

Roman came into view and walked slowly towards Virgil, his hands sliding up Virgil's arms to rest on his shoulders in front of him.

"It's okay. We got you," he whispered, lips close to Virgil's ear. "Just keep listening to Logan."

Virgil all but slumped in Roman and Patton's arms. Letting them take all his weight. Trusting them to not let him fall. And focused on Logan's voice. 

**Breathe**. 

**In. Now out. In. Out. In. Out.**


End file.
